


the piano isnt the only thing my hands are touching (touch me)

by backtothepastel



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Smut, its hard to think of loads of names for dick, this is kinda cute and hot i think, this is the first phanfic ive written for pleasure on my own
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-03
Updated: 2015-07-03
Packaged: 2018-04-07 10:48:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4260450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/backtothepastel/pseuds/backtothepastel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phil wakes up to Dan playing the piano naked and can’t control himself. Dan doesn't really feel like helping.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the piano isnt the only thing my hands are touching (touch me)

**Author's Note:**

> A/N Thank you so much to starlighthowell on tumblr for being an amazing beta and ambahsong (t) and the whole Shut up Becky! group chat for being cute af cheerleaders and telling me this was good enough to post and thanks to grool-dude (t) for being the resident homosexual, helping me find different words for dick and being the literal best friend ever xx

Soft tanned skin resting on hard wood; long, slender fingers flying across the keys of a piano and the smell of Dan on the pillow next to him. 'Not a terrible way to wake up,' Phil thought to himself as he watched his husband at the instrument across the room.  
"Bit early to be playing, don't you think?" He called softly across to the other man, barely causing him to stutter in his playing. A small murmur of lighthearted irritation came from Dan, along with a sarcastic: "Are you really bothered? You love watching me play, we both know that."  
"I do, but I'd like it more if you were here next to me." Phil hinted, pulling the covers back slightly.  
"Actually I'm pretty okay here without your morning wood pressing into my back," The taller man replied, humour, but also traces of arousal present in his voice.  
"Another reason why you should be here next to me." Phil teased, still trying to tempt the other man under the covers of their bed to seemingly no avail.  
"I'm playing," He said with teasing finality, causing Phil to become more determined to get his lover to crumble from the tone of his voice. Phil would have to bring out the big guns.  
"I wanna blow you." He stated simply, listening for the slight falter in his husband's playing he knew would come with his words and sure enough there it was: he missed a beat as he went into what seemed to be a second verse of the mystery song.  
"I'm trying to learn something new, Phil. Stop distracting me." He tried to snap, but the darker haired boy could hear the deepness of his voice, something which was much less prominent earlier. He was wearing him down.  
"What are you playing? I haven't heard this before." Phil eventually asked, stunting the pregnant silence coming over the two men.  
"It's a new song I found; a fairly unknown one at that, so I'd be surprised if you'd heard it before. It's 'Before You Start Your Day' by Twenty One Pilots," He explained, his fingers still dancing across the keys of the piano.  
"It sounds good," The older boy says contemplating his next move.  
"I'm gonna need to get rid of this you know," He said referring to the still hard member he knew Dan would know was still there.  
"Oh well, what a shame. You better go into the bathroom and get yourself sorted out," The younger man attempted to reply sarcastically, but failing due to how his voice cracked. Phil could see him growing harder sat on the piano bench.  
"Why would I go in there when I could help myself out right here," Phil teased, finally putting pressure on the tent in the front of his pajamas.Phil groaned from the relief, exaggerating slightly in hopes of catching his husband's attention away from the piano.  
"Fuck-" Dan muttered under his breath, fingers slipping on the keys, suddenly feeling much more exposed due to his lack of clothing.  
"Carry on playing Dan, that's what you wanted to do wasn't it? I bet you're regretting that now aren't you babe?" Phil said his voice low, sensual, tempting.  
"I bet you want to be over here with me, helping, instead of me having to do it myself don't you?" As he spoke, the song Dan was playing changed to something Phil was a lot more familiar with-  
"Really? Muse? I'm already turned on babe, no need to play dirty."  
"Somehow I don't think I'm the one playing dirty Phil."  
Dan was right. As the song filled his head the older boy reached his fingers to rest under the band of his pajamas, teasing the way he knew his husband would, before slowly pushing his pants down his thighs, exposing himself to the cold air of the room.  
Phil ran his hands across his thighs, watching the way Dan's back and shoulders were tensing and moving as his fingers flew over the keys of the piano. The younger man was still trying to ignore the sounds coming from Phil as he wrapped a hand around himself, rubbing his thumb over his slit. Phil moaned at the feeling as he slowly began to stroke his hand up and down, using precum to ease the movements.  
He let his head fall back and his eyes close and he continued his ministrations, giving himself into the feeling.  
The older man was so distracted by his hand that he didn't notice the piano music stopping until there was a white hot heat around his dick and a hand replacing his own.  
Phil's eyes shot open and he groaned as he looked down to see Dan where he'd wanted him all along. Dan was looking up into his husband’s eyes as well as he could with a dick in his mouth, running his tongue along the underside as he bobbed his head up and down.  
"I see you - ugh - I see you decided to join me then." Phil stated, voice lower than usual and unable to concentrate on his speech when Dan was doing those things with his mouth.  
Phil was hitting the back of Dan's throat with each push down, fighting to keep his hips from thrusting up into the feeling of the tight, hot mouth around him. Dan ignored his words in favour of pulling almost all the way off and giving small, quick kitten licks to his slit, before sucking at the head.  
Phil was overwhelmed by the feeling of Dan all over him: the one hand unoccupied by Phil's dick was running itself along his chest and rib cage, grazing over his nipples in the teasing manner that had become synonymous to Dan.  
Phil himself had one hand clenched in the sheets of the bed and the other tangled in the brown locks of his husband, pulling slightly in the way he knew Dan liked.  
The older man was beginning to feel his stomach becoming tighter - the heat of his arousal building up there in preparation for the pleasure he knew was about to surround him.  
Phil tried to pull Dan off and warn him but the younger man seemed adamant to please and, as the waves of his orgasm rolled over, Dan pushed his head back down, relaxing his throat and swallowing all he could.  
When the older man was finally spent and was beginning to soften, Dan pulled off, a drop of cum still sliding down his chin which he wiped up with his finger and licked up like ice cream.  
In the haze of post-orgasm bliss Phil remembered how hard Dan had been and was going to offer to help him out when the younger boy said, as if reading his mind; "I think we need to clean the sheets, I got off against them and now they're dirty."  
"We can sort them out later. I'm too tired to do anything now. Can we just cuddle?" Phil replied, the fatigue of their actions hitting him with full force. Dan didn't reply and just lifted the sheets out of the way so he could tangle his limbs with his husband’s.  
"Maybe I should play more early morning piano? If this is the outcome then I don't really see a negative," He said, humour evident in his voice. Phil let out a breathy laugh and a mumble of agreement before closing his eyes and letting himself drift back off to sleep.


End file.
